


Мысль и Память (Thought and Memory)

by PulpFiction



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemon, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка о Майкрофте и Тегайле, о том, как они видят свой мир. Дженовая история, фоном Шерлок/Джон.Вбоквел к шедевральной "Небесной республике"





	Мысль и Память (Thought and Memory)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thought and Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465684) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



> Хугин и Мунин - пара воронов в скандинавской мифологии, которые летают по всему Мидгарду и сообщают Одину о происходящем. На древнеисландском Huginn означает «мыслящий», а Muninn — «помнящий» (или «мысль» и «память» соответственно). Есть мнение, что что Хугин и Мунин суть олицетворение умственных сил Одина, прим. пер.
> 
> «Старого ворона не одурачишь» (фарерская пословица)
> 
> ( _русская пословица «стреляного воробья на мякине не проведешь», прим. пер._ )

_Раз - за уныние…_ ( _детская считалка, прим. пер_.)

 

Майкрофту шестнадцать, и он в ужасе.

Он знает, что поступает правильно — они с Тегайлой солидарны в своем решении — но все равно в ужасе. Несмотря на теплую одежду, он не может унять дрожь.

— Ты не обязан этого делать, — мягко говорит мать, — если считаешь, что это не для тебя, можешь в любой момент отступить.

Он знает, что мать хочет помочь, но ее попытка лишь ухудшает положение. Вовсе не нужно ни напоминаний о том, что они совершают, ни каких-либо увещеваний. Легче считать это необходимостью, хотя ни Майкрофт, ни Тегайла не имеют никакого представления о том, что произойдёт.

Майкрофт знает, что в этой бесплодной пустыне можно провести _разлучение_ —постепенное увеличение дистанции между человеком и его деймоном и укрепление связи, действующей на расстоянии. Единственно необходимым условием этого процесса является постепенность. Если они отдалятся друг от друга слишком быстро (как при падении), произойдет _рассечение_ , при котором пострадавшие часто умирают от шока.

Одно слово «рассечение» вызывает у Майкрофта невольную дрожь. Хотя существование ведьм доказывает, что рассечение и разлучение — разные вещи, он не может преодолеть инстинктивный страх.

Он собирается покинуть Тегайлу, он будет вынужден отдалиться от деймона, самой сердцевины его души, остающейся позади, пока человек будет идти по белой пустоте. Как это можно сделать без страшных последствий? Как это вообще можно пережить?

Он знает, что в нем говорит только иррациональная паника, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Можно было бы прибегнуть к помощи врачей — в некоторых больницах проводят разлучение, если деймон принимает форму, в которой не может существовать рядом с человеком, например, в виде рыбы или другого морского существа. И не надо было бы приходить в это место.

Но ведьмы совершают это _здесь,_ при ритуальной церемонии инициации. Майкрофта не волнует этот аспект, но он хочет стать Консулом Ведьм, а для этого нужна их благосклонность.

Быть сыном ведьмы — уже залог их доброго отношения. Но пройти разлучение так же, как это делают они — гарантия успеха.

Вот почему Майкрофт и Тегайла здесь, на загадочном клочке земли, который не может пересечь ни один деймон.

Земля покрыта снегом, и линия горизонта отграничивает белизну заснеженной целины от синевы неба. Ни единого деревца, ни растений, ни животных. Куда ни кинь взгляд, ни единого свидетельства жизни.

Никто не знает, почему так случилось, но ученые определили — здесь нет частиц Станислауса. Частицы Станислауса можно засечь устройством, похожим на счетчик Гейгера. Их нельзя поймать или измерить, но можно зарегистрировать. Никто не знает, отталкиваются ли они неким неизвестным полем или аннигилируют, попадая в это странное пространство, но факт остается фактом. Этих частиц здесь нет.

Тегайла начала ощущать дурноту лишь от одного приближения к этому месту, и сейчас она сидит, забившись Майкрофту под куртку, вцепившись когтями в рубашку и распластав крылья по груди.

Медленно, чувствуя отвращение, какого не испытывал в жизни, Майкрофт расстегивает молнию. Лишь на мгновение, которое требуется Тегайле, чтобы пересесть на руку, когти вцепляются в перчатку. Майкрофт полагает, что холод, пронизывающий его грудь, вовсе не результат действия морозного воздуха.

Тегайла дрожит, и Майкрофт спешит устроить ее в гнезде с теплыми одеялами, которые будут согревать и защищать деймона, пока он совершает переход.

Ни мать, ни ее деймон не сказали ни слова, за что Майкрофт был им благодарен. Благодарен за то, что мать пойдет с ним, а Нострефеус останется присматривать за Тегайлой. Разлучение произойдёт без посторонней помощи.

Все дело в термине. Разлучение предполагает одиночество.

Обычно деймоны возражают против разлучения, но именно Тегайла настояла на его необходимости. Тегайла была частью Майкрофта, он не хотел, чтобы она… отстранялась. Но она приводила все более веские агрументы тому, что связь могут использовать против них, и Майкрофт, в конце концов, сдался.

Итак, они с Тегайлой разлучатся. Решение принято, но Майкрофт все равно робеет, окидывая взглядом безбрежное белое безмолвие.

Он смотрит на деймона, какой-то частичкой надеясь, что она позовет обратно, признает все ошибкой… Но Тегайла лишь кивает.

Майкрофт поворачивается, глубоко вдыхает холодный воздух и делает шаг вперед.

 

_Два — за радость…_

Майкрофту двенадцать, и, хотя Тегайла не приняла окончательный облик, это событие грядет уже очень скоро. Похоже, она станет птицей — ей наиболее комфортно пребывать в птичьей форме.

Она пробует разноцветное оперение, которое привлекает внимание, и Тегайла пытается найти что-то более «нормальное». Шерлок, возможно, высмеял бы подобное стремление, но они уже усвоили, что умение быть незаметным очень ценно, а способность наблюдать сверху — очевидное преимущество.

Сейчас его деймон в образе вороны, и они читают Эдгара По.

— «Каркнул ворон…» — начинает Майкрофт, и Тегайла добавляет:

— «Не вернусь!»

Майкрофт с трудом сдерживает улыбку, продолжая чтение как пономарь. Он полагает, что Эдгар Аллан По не рассчитывал, что к его произведению отнесутся столь легкомысленно, но они с Тегайлой забавляются от души.

 — «Каркнул ворон…»

— «Не вернусь!»

На этот раз Майкрофт не выдерживает и разражается хохотом. Такие моменты убеждают — не стоит горевать от того, что другие дети с ним не дружат.

В конце-то концов, пока у него есть Тегайла, он никогда не будет одинок. А она будет всегда, не меньше чем до конца жизни.

Он будет любить ее вне зависимости от формы, но надеется, что Тегайла выберет форму ворона.

И точно. Когда годом спустя Тегайла обретает окончательную форму, она становится Северным Вороном.

 

_Три — за девочку…_

Будучи предельно честным с собой, Майкройт знает, что со своими делами он справится и без помощницы. Будет труднее, конечно, но он справится. В каком-то смысле, будет безопасней. Чем больше людей посвящено в секрет, тем более вероятно, что тайну раскроют. Через помощницу в любой момент может утечь чрезвычайно важная информация.

Дело в этом. Она здесь не для помощи в делах. Она здесь для того, чтобы быть его совестью.

Не зря древняя максима о том, что власть развращает, живет так долго. Майкрофт уже почувствовал, что сирена власти может петь не единожды. Когда вы, буквально говоря, имеете или ломаете людей словом, искушение злоупотребить этой силой становится слишком сильным, использовать ради выгоды, не ради цели. Помощница — гарантия, что он не перейдет черту, и часто для этого не требуются слова. Одно знание того, что что посторонний человек будет читать его приказы, заставляет Майкрофта пересматривать каждую бумагу.

Он знает, что проявляет фаворитизм, защищая свою семью, но она никогда его не упрекнула. Возможно, потому что понимает — Майкрофт вряд ли сможет остановиться, даже если попытается.

Он всего лишь человек, в конце концов. Возможно, именно это удерживает облеченных властью от коррупции. Напоминание о том, что они люди, и, следовательно, могут ошибаться.

 

_Четыре — за мальчика…_

 

Майкрофту семь, у него только что появился братишка, и он еще не разобрался в своих чувствах. Он не ожидал рождения брата с радостным предвкушением, но и не боялся. Ему… в общем, все равно.

— Как думаешь, на кого похож? — спрашивает Тегайла по дороге в больницу.

— Не знаю, — угрюмо бормочет он. Ему не нравится задумываться о подобных вещах. Один его друг презрительно относится к собственному брату и утверждает, что в существовании малолетних родственников нет «никакой радости». Говорит, что дети шумны и грязны, а родители не обращают на старших никакого внимания, если в комнате младшие. Майкрофт не знает, правда это или нет, но звучит не особенно приятно.

Вчера вечером у матери начались роды, и отец отвез ее в больницу, оставив Майкрофта под присмотром экономки. Теперь пришло время познакомиться с братом.

Когда они входят в двери больницы, Тегайла принимает форму коричневой бабочки, становясь настолько незаметной, настолько это возможно.

Мать сидит на кровати, а Нострефеус — на подоконнике. Она выглядит измученной и уставшей, не похожей на себя, но улыбается при виде Майкрофта.

— Подойди — шепчет она, приглашая приблизиться.

На сгибе локтя лежит белый свёрток, внутри которого что-то есть, и Майкрофт ощущает неясную тревогу. Тегайла обращается в стрижа, быстро облетает комнату и возвращается на плечо.

— Это просто красный, сморщенный человечек, — шепчет она сыну, — совсем не страшный.

Но он чувствует ее дрожь, и оба поражены осознанием того, что уже ничто не будет прежним, и жизнь скоро изменится.

— Давай, Майкрофт, — уговаривает мать, — подойди и познакомься с братом.

В ее голосе проскальзывает горечь, которой Майкрофт не понимает, пока не становится на четыре года старше. Он осознает, что мать надеялась родить дочь, он осознает, что это значит — быть ведьмой с двумя сыновьями и знать, что ты переживешь своих детей.

Тегайла опять меняет форму, становясь зеленой кошкой, и начинает тереться о Майкрофта, стремясь его успокоить. Он гладит своего деймона по мягкой шкурке, желая ощутить комфорт, и приближается к кровати.

— Это Шерлок, — говорит Мамочка, протягивая сверток.

Он действительно красный и сморщенный, но, когда движение пробуждает Шерлока и он моргает мутными глазенками, пытаясь разглядеть окружающее, Майкрофт ощущает непонятную нежность. Похоже на любовь, которую он испытывает к отцу и матери, но другую, потому что он чувствует себя странным образом смущенным и взволнованным.

Деймон Шерлока в форме новорожденного котенка закутан в то же одеяло, Тегайла склоняется над ним, чтобы рассмотреть поближе, и едва не сваливается с плеча.

— Все в порядке, — шепчет мать, — ты можешь их потрогать.

Неуверенно Майкрофт проводит пальцами по мягким пушистым волоскам брата, чувствуя неожиданную радость, когда глазки Шерлока закрываются, словно от удовольствия. Тегайла превращается в обезьянку и сбегает вниз, чтобы погладить котенка-деймона, который начинает мурлыкать и слепо тыкаться в ручку Тегайлы.

Тегайла хихикает.

— Кажется, мы им нравимся.

— Он знает, что ты его брат, и позаботишься о нем. — улыбается мать.

В этот момент Мйкрофт и деймон ясно осознают — вот, что они должны делать — заботиться о брате. Этот крошечный мальчик и его деймон никогда не будут ничего бояться, пока Майкрофт и Тегайла рядом.

— Мы позаботимся о вас, — думает Майкрофт, проводя пальцем по маленькому сжатому кулачку, — обещаю!

Они держат свое обещание, несмотря на враждебность Шерлока и Раниэль.

Майкрофт и его деймон понимают, откуда возникла эта враждебность, поэтому хоть и обижаются, но не до глубины души. Майкрофт и Шерлок слишком похожи друг на друга, чтобы поладить по-настоящему. Шерлок и Раниэль ощущают глубокую потребность быть самыми умными, что невозможно, если Майкрофт и Тегайла рядом, с учетом их большего жизненного опыта. Возможно, у других братьев семилетняя разница стерлась бы с возрастом. Но они такие, какие есть, и семь лет жизни имеют огромное значение.

Майкрофт знает, что им с Тегайлой относительно повезло. Люди, ведьмы, медведи… всегда удивляют их как в большом, так и в малом, всегда заставляют быть при деле.

Но Шерлок и Раниэль испытывают трудности в поддержании разума в постоянной активности, и их одолевает апатия. Они пытаются спастись алкоголем и наркотиками, убежать от бури в их собственном уме. Шерлок становится «консультирующим детективом», как он сам себя называет, и ситуация начинает улучшаться, пусть даже ненамного. Он все еще саморазрушителен, отталкивая каждого, кто пытается стать ближе. Майкрофт не знает, как сделать брата счастливым, если сами Шерлок и Раниэль едва помнят, как это — испытывать счастье.

Майкрофт и Тегайла испытывают настоящее облегчение, когда в жизни Шерлока появляются Джон и Амариса.

 

_Пять — за серебро…_

 

Майкрофт знает, что признание в жизни зависит от значимости, и тайная роль в правительстве давала бы большую власть и защиту, чем он имеет, будучи Консулом Ведьм. И все же, когда ведьма склоняет перед ним голову, когда другой консул спрашивает совета, когда его назначают Консулом Великобритании, он не может сдержать прилива гордости.

После назначения на эту должность мать подарила ему зонт с набалдашником из чистейшего серебра. Только серебро и золото могут удерживать магию, и зонт Майкрофта плотно окутан слоями защитных заклинаний. А в кольце, которое Майкрофт никогда не снимает с пальца, скрыт датчик. Всегда можно обнаружить, где находится его владелец.

Работа, которую делают Майкрофт и его деймон, опасна. Многие люди боятся ведьм и переносят этот страх на консула. Некоторые ведьмы недовольны ограничениями, особенно касающимися передвижения, и к консулу могут относиться хуже, чем к клану соперника.

Иметь дело с ведьмами всегда интересно. Они живут в сотни раз дольше, чем люди, и последствия их решений простираются в глубь веков. Ведьмы долго помнят случившееся. Майкрофт уже выяснил, что они будут мстить за обиды и разочарования долгие годы спустя, когда люди уже обо всем забыли.

Из-за огромной пропасти в мировоззрении людей и ведьм, консул ведьм становится ключевым посредником. Как правило, консулами становятся сыновья ведьм, как Майкрофт, хотя бывали исключения.

Майкрофт и Тегайла наиболее уважаемы из всех консулов, и это не мнение их гордыни или высокомерия. Формально они только британский консул, но с ними советуются все кланы и консулы в мире.

Только Майкрофт с Тегайлой с такой легкостью сглаживают разрыв между людьми и ведьмами и так ясно предвидят, к чему приведут решения и законы в дальней перспективе.

Панцербьорны ( _бронированные медведи, п.п_.) гораздо более сложны в общении. Если ведьмы, по крайней мере, внешне похожи на людей, медведи совершенно другие на генетическом уровне.

Людей волнуют их собственные нужды, нужды друзей и семьи. Они хотят хорошо оплачиваемую работу, свободу права и веры, счастья. Ведьмы хотят служить клану, развивать силу и магию, рожать дочерей, которые продлят жизнь их клана в веках.

Но медведи… Ни один человек не знает, в чем состоят их ценности.

Смелость — да, доблесть на поле боя — да, но они не затевают войны ради собственной выгоды. Война для них — дело чести (слово медведя так же нерушимо, как письменный договор) но они лишь наемники.

Культура панцербьорнов кажется запутанным клубком противоречий семьи, клана и королевского рода. Их мир настолько отличается от мира людей и ведьм, что Майкрофт с Тегайлой часто испытывают затруднения, чтобы предвидеть их реакцию, и часто не знают, как лучше убедить медведей или умиротворить.

Медведя невозможно обмануть, и это свидетельствует о настолько необычной работе мозга, что весьма тревожит Майкрофта.

Три древнейших вида должны сосуществовать на планете, и задача Майкрофта — обеспечить это сосуществование с минимальными

разногласиями.

 

_Шесть —за золото…_

 

Майкрофт не любит работать с алетиометром ( _прибор, показывающий истину в зашифрованном виде, п.п_.). Возможно, рьяное неприятие того, чего не понимает — его единственный недостаток.

Они с Тегайлой не боятся, нет. Просто показания алетиометра столь… неопределенны. Никогда не можешь быть уверенным, корректно ли задал ты вопрос и правильно ли интерпретировал ответ. Ведь спрашивающий занимается именно интерпретацией — алетиометр выдает информацию особенным образом, ее нужно перевести на понятный язык.

Не облегчает ситуацию и то, что никто не понимает принципа работы алетиометра. Откуда он знает, что именно происходит? Возможно, странно обсуждать неодушевлённый объект в терминах «он знает», но другой формулировки у Майкрофта нет.

В общем, алетиометр вызывает определенную тревогу и опасения. Майкрофт с Тегайлой его почти ненавидят, потому что никогда не могут быть уверены в значении ответов.

Они внимательно изучали другие алетиометры в поисках особенностей конструкции, инженерного решения или каких-либо моментов, которые помогли бы прояснить общую концепцию, но безрезультатно. Алетиометры (по крайней мере, те три экземпляра, которые были доступны для исследования), были абсолютно идентичны, за исключением степени изношенности.

На циферблате алетиометра всегда 36 символов в одном и том же порядке. Три заводные головки, вращающие три стрелки, и тонкая беспрестанно жужжащая игла, хотя нет никакого движущего ее устройства. Корпус всегда выполнен из золотого сплава. 

Золото биологически нейтрально и практически неразрушимо. Оно гнется, не ломаясь, не ржавеет и не тускнеет.

Говоря поэтическими языком, алетиометр — механический двойник Джона Ватсона.

Майкрофт и Тегайла предвидят многие события. Они могут ошибаться в деталях, но не в целом.

Но Джона, считывающего информацию с алетиометра, они предвидеть не могли. Они думали, возможно, он умеет общаться с этим устройством, учитывая его невероятную чувствительность, но читать алетиометр с такой легкостью и без каких-либо усилий… это было неожиданно.

И после того, Джон Ватсон и его деймон, кажется, приобрели привычку удивлять. Может быть, Шерлоку и Раниэль это нравится, но Майкрофта с Тегайлой тревожит.

Вот почему они никогда не обратятся к Джону, за исключением крайней необходимости. При том, что Джон исключительно честен и точен в своих трактовках, алетиометр не относится к тем устройствам, которым можно доверять.

Они могут уважать умение Джона, и делают это, разумеется, но не понимают.

А они никогда не будут любить того, чего не понимают.

 

_Семь — за секрет, который никто не узнает…_

 

Должность Майкрофта в правительстве небольшая и второстепенная — так написано на бумаге. Большинство полагает, что обязанности Консула отнимают столько времени, что государственной службой он занимается ради увлечения.

Но на деле, премьер-министр, королева и британское правительство и шага не делают без одобрения Майкрофта и Тегайлы. Они контролируют все каналы, просматривают каждое решение, управляют каждым сотрудником и его деймоном.

Однако, чем больше вы пытаетесь контролировать, тем больше понимаете, как трудно реально контролировать хоть что-то. И тем больше понимаете, что пугающее число событий происходят по воле случая, и многие судьбоносные крушения начинались как прихоть или в результате стечения обстоятельств.

В конце концов, Майкрофт и Тегайла — не пророки. Они знают, что людям нравится, но не знают, что они будут делать. Они предполагают возможный результат, но не наверняка.

Как говорит Шерлок, «всегда есть что-то». Ему и Раниэль, возможно, нравится утверждать, что Майкрофт — опаснейший человек в Лондоне, что он всеведущ, и Майкрофт со своим деймоном позволяют им в это верить. Наверное, мысль о том, что брат контролирует столь многое, дает Шерлоку ощущение безопасности. Они никогда не признаются Шерлоку, как часто бывали застигнуты врасплох, как часто бывали удивлены. Так происходит, по меньшей мере, раз в неделю. Часто по незначительному поводу (например, помощница принесла на ланч круассан вместо бутерброда), но иногда — по очень важному.

Истина, которую многие не хотят признавать, говоря о воле рока и контроле в их собственной жизни, заключается в том, что очень и очень многие события определяются волей случая. И задача Майкрофта и Тегайлы — сделать этот фактор как можно менее значимым и обеспечить поступление, по крайней мере, части налогов туда, куда было намечено, надлежащее выполнение законов и оплату по счетам.

Англия принадлежит им. А они всегда защищают то, что им принадлежит.


End file.
